Love is our Weapon
by AbbyAndHayley
Summary: Abby and Christofer Drew Ingle are no longer dating and Josh is stalking Abby, but could a visit from Christofer change everything? Who is this Jared guy that might have a romantic insterest in Abby? Sequal to 'What is Love'
1. So Many Tears

Abby's POV

When I came home I said hello to my family and locked myself in my room. That first week all I did was cry, I knew my parents were worried but I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Every night I cried myself to sleep and whenever a NeverShoutNever song played I would burst into tears. I had been wrong, not dating him hurt more than dating him but not being with him. I loved Christopher so much but I let him go and it had to be the worst decision of my life! It had been two weeks and my sister was sill ignoring me for no reason, I couldn't tell my best friend Laura what happened. She would never believe me, the one person that helped me, that was always there and comforted me. Was my old friend Jared, we had been best friends up until ninth grade but for some reason just stopped talking. Now he was in my room holding me in his arms, planting light kisses on my forehead. I had stopped crying about twenty minutes earlier and it was the first time I cried that day. I didn't feel like moving so we silently sat on my bed. The door bell snapped me back to reality, he slowly released me from his arms and I took a quick glance in the mirror. My eyes weren't as red anymore but my hair was a mess. I opened my front door to see Josh on my porch holding a single rose.

"Hey Abby-" he started, I slammed the door in his face and walked back up to my room. Jared was probally confused as to why I slammed the door.

"Who was that?" He stood up and took my hand in his, if someone else saw his friendly gestures they would probably think were dating.

"No one," I simply said

"Uh..Ok," he trailed off. "but you slammed the door..?"

"People slam doors all the time, doesn't mean it was someone that I hate at the door," I sat back down on my bed and put on a fake smile.

"Josh?" He knew me to well.

"Maybe..." I could hear something hitting my window, it sounded like tapping but I'm on the second floor and the sounds weren't in any specific order. I peeked out the corners of my blinds. Josh was throwing small stones my window but he didn't seem to see me. I decided to ignore Josh and I sat on my bed. As if on command Jared sat next to me and wrapped me in his strong arms. After about 10 minutes osh finally gave up, he wanted me back but after what he said and did in California i would never take him back. Why should I care that he hurt Christopher though? He's not my boyfriend and I don't have any feelings for him. Am I just lying to myself? I haven't been able to stop thinking about Christopher, hes all that I want and need.

Christopher's POV

I ha written 11 songs in the past 2 weeks but only one was aloud to be recorded. My manager said I needed to focus on the happy things in life, but how could I when the best thing Ive ever had walked away from me. The song I was recording right at the moment was 'She's got style' I had written the day before Abby broke my heart. I had been picking her up when the idea for the song hit me. She had been wearing cowboy boots that her sister insisted she buy. Me and Abby had a long conversation about how long i would take until she was completely southern. Everything about her was so cute, I just couldn't stand it. I let the word slip out of my mouth...

"What did you say?" My manager asked, we were listening to the recording, un edited.

"I think it was flabby," The producer said.

"No it sounded like nappy,"

"I said Abby," I admitted, how did I let her name slip out while recording? Ive never done that before.

"Who?" The producer asked.

"Ex" My manager said the one thing I couldn't. My managers phone started ringing and he motioned for me to sit down. After 10 minutes of my manager talking and me trying to listen in on who was on the phone. I knew it had to be something that involved me since he was using his business phone.

"That would be terrific...OK...yeah...I'm sure Christopher will be glad to...OK good bye sir" My manager said into the small blackberry phone.

"Guess what" he said excitedly. I just gave him a confused look so I didnt have to speak.

"Your doing a CD signing in Cloverleaf Texas after your Houston concert!" He practically yelled, Cloverleaf! but that's where Abby lives, I shouldn't worry, she wouldn't go to the CD signing. Why would she? But maybe she wants me back.

"What!" I was glad for the chance to see Abby, but couldn he have asked me first!

"I tried very hard to get this for you, but if for some reason you don't go we loose $2,000," The last part he said seriously.

"Couldnt you have asked!" I yelled at him.

"I thought you would like to see Abby," he obviously thought it wasn't a problem at all. I didn't want to yell at so I stormed out of the recording studio. Locking myself in my car, i read through all the text messages me and Abby had sent each other the week we were dating. Every message she sent had an explanation point, a smiley or a heart. She was always so happy and sweet, I loved her for that.


	2. Hey

Christopher's POV

Since my manager couldn't afford to loose any money I was sitting in a book store at the mall signing autographs. I apparently didn't have very many fans in this town and found my self having some free time. I tried to escape from my manager so I could look around the mall but he made me stay at the small table we had. I tried writing a song to pass the time but I had writers block so I ended up trying to throw paper clips in my empty coffee cup.

"Your staring at me." My manager said.

"No I'm not," He was almost directly behind me, it was obvious I wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah, you are" He pointed over to the large picture of me shirtless and with my hands on my chest. It did look like I was staring at my manager.

"How come you chose that picture? Why not the one when I'm on a bike and not shirtless," I asked, recently my self esteem has gone down since Abby left me.

"It attracts teenage girls," He said with a wink,"Maybe a new girlfriend too,"

I couldn't take it anymore, he wanted me to move on, but how could I? I still love Abby.

"I'm going to go look around," I faintly heard my manager calling me back but I didn't bother to listen. Lately my manager had been stressing me out, he kept pressuring me to start a new relationship. I could see why he would want me to be happy again but am I not aloud to be depressed for a little while? As I walked through the mall no one seemed to know I was a singer. I liked the new atmosphere, here I wasn't surrounded by fans or hit on by fake blond girls. Since I hadn't eaten anything since that morning, I walked over to the nearest fast food and counted the few dollars I had in my wallet. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see a very angry Natalie glaring at me.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded, with Sass.

"I-I had a concert near here," Honestly I was quite frightened by her.

"Well stop wasting your time and come with me!" She grabbed my wrist, aggressively pulling me out of the fast food restaurant.

"Wait! What?"

"You are going to apologize to Abby," She demanded.

"I dont think thats a good idea," I did want to see Abby but she would never take me back.

"Becuase of you she cried every night!" Natalie started to raise her voice, "After you two split up her life is a living hell!"

"ssh Fine Ill talk to her, just dont yell, people are staring,"

"Good," She said while smiling,its seemed suspicicious like embarresing me was all part of her plan. Natalie pulled out a small peice of paper with an adress on it and handed it to me.

"Meet me at my house at four, so I cant tell you what to say to Abby," I would much rather lock myself in my tour bus than spend multiple akward moments with Natalie.

"Um ok..." I am not looking forward to this...

Since it was 2o'clock I had time to get food and convince my manager to let me leave. What could I possibly say to Abby? I know what I want to say, just three simple words, but I cant. I cant hurt her again, even if I gather enough courage to tell her how I feel she wont take me back. Theres no turning back since Im only a few feet from the door, I ring the doorbell. Natalie promised me that Abby wont be home until 6 so we had a few hours to talk about what Im gonna say to Abby. What happened next, I would never had expected. Natalie didnt open the door, in stead a very suprised Abby was standing infront of me. The thing that raised anger in e, was that there was some guy standing next her...holding her hand.

"hey..." was all I could say.


	3. Let me speak for myself

Ever tried typing a whole chapter to a story using a phone? Well that's what I'm doing now, for some reason my laptop wont connect to the internet, luckily my phone has internet and a key board! PLEASE REVIEW, Reviews save Dinosaurs  
Abbys POV  
What is he doing here! The reason why I was happy and the reason why I cry is standing on my front porch.  
"Who is this?" Jared asked, until now I hadn't noticed he was standing next to me.  
"I-I'm Christopher" He awkwardly answered.  
"Drew?" Jared obviously wasn't happy about meeting Chris. Christopher only nodded in reply, to shocked to speak. Since he came to my house, wouldn't he have known I would be here? Then why is he surprised?...Natalie...She would definitely send one of my Ex-Boyfriends to my house and lie to them.  
"What are you doing here?" Thankfully Jared was asking the question since I was lost for words.  
"I wanted to talk" he answered.  
"..no..." I said quietly, I needed to run up to my room so I could cry but instead i remained at the door holding in my tears.  
"W-Why cant we just talk?" Christopher looked hurt but still in shock, there was something else..he..he looked in awe at me. I meant so much to him and I just said no, what was I thinking? That stupid little word slipped out of my mouth,that two letter word is getting in the way of my happyness.  
"She said No." Jared said and slammed the door right when I had gathered enough courage to talk.  
"Why did you slam the door?" I stayed standing right where I was, staring at nothing in perticular.  
" You obviously dont like him so I closed the door" Jared took me in his arms to comfort me, but fury burned inside of me.  
" Leave me alone," I pushed him away and ran up the stares, Locking the door once I was in the bed room I pulled out my phone to text Chris.  
I typed out the message...  
Meet me at memorial park in 20 minutes  
He replyed a few seconds later with "ok" so i grabbed my purse, fixed my hair and ran back down the stairs. Thankfully Jared had left so i wouldnt have to explain where I was going and why. Jared is a really nice guy but he doesnt understand me like Christopher does. When i got to the park Christopher was gently swaying back and forth on the swing set. God hes so cute! I quickened my pace until I was standing next to him.  
"hey" Christopher greeted and stood up from the swing. Instead of returning the helo I threw my arms around him and didnt let go.  
"Its good to see you" I said with my head buried in his chest.  
" I missed you so much" He said in reply.  
" Can I set one rule?" I asked while pulling away from the embrace, With christopher nod as aproval I continued to talk.  
" I only want to be friends, Your really nice Christopher but Im still not ready to start dating again," I love christopher but I dont want to be hurt again.  
" Ok, It was a pretty rough break up," He agreed with a smile.  
"Im glad you agree," I gave him a quick hug and took his hand, " how about I show you around town?"  
" Sounds fun," I could definently get used to that smile.

Writing a chapter using a phone is REALLY hard and now my fingers hurt from all the typing :P well hope you enjoyed the small twist in the plot!


	4. so close

Christopher's POV

I was completley fine being only friends with Abby, It had been two weeks since I had met up with Abby. I still love her but I also repect her desicion not to date, even though I want to. I had got in to the Habit to go straight to Abbys house, Since her parents werent hoe I was able to walk straight in.

"Hey," I yelled up the stairs.

"Be down in a second," Abby yelled back. I threw myself onto the couch and waited for Abby.

"Guess What!" I heard fro behind me, She sat down next to me, still brushing her hair.

"Natalie says Im a slow runner,"She answered before I could ask 'what'.

"Well..." I started.

"I am fast!" Abby stood up and placed her hair brush on the coffee table. "I can prove it!"

"Ok then," I stood up only a few feet from Abby. "Lets see if you can out run me," Right when I finished my sentence Abby started running toward the dining room. In a few seconds I was at one side of the table, Abby at the other.

"I'm gonna get you!" I said while laughing. Each time she moved even a foot, so did I. We kept following eachothers movements for about thirty seconds. Abby started to move to one side but jumped to the other and ran toward the stairs. Right as we were passing the couch I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"I win!" Abby squealed as we spun around but slightly leaned forward, wich threw off my balance. We landed on the floor, still laughing, All I could think about was how close we were. How close our faces are, her lips just looked so...kissable. I had fallen slightly off of Abby but my arms were still around her waist.

Abby's POV

I loved it when he touched me, But this made Chris irresistable. I love him, I want him, but I cant have him. My mind may be ready for a relationship but my heart isnt. He was lying on top of me, smiling, are noses were almost touching. . I leaed in, just a little bit and I saw his eyes flicker to my lips.


	5. For a brief moment

Abby's POV

I leaned in, just a little bit and I saw his eyes flicker to my lips...Just as I was about to kiss him, the front door opened. Quickly I pushed Chris off and sat on the couch, I heard my fathers voice. My parents weren't suppose to be home for another six hours, but I guessed it was only my father. _Why is he here?_ Christopher sat next to me on the couch, but I didn't look at him. Right before my father came in I turned the TV on and started flipping through channels.

"Hey honey," My father said and gave Christopher an odd look.

"Hey dad, how come your home early?" I asked still flipping through channels.

"No reason, Having fun? What have you been doing all day?" He looked tired and stressed, not my usual happy father.

"Not much, just hanging out and watching TV,"

"Ok, well Ill be in my room," My father rushed toward the stairs, leaving me and Christopher with an akward silence. I looked over at Chris shyly, but he only turned his gaze way from me.

"so..." I paused to think about what to say, "How was your day?" Instead of answering me, Christopher stared. We sat, frozen, staring at each other. Both of us were confused about what to do next. He wasn't saying anything, but his eyes explained everything. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I was so taken off guard I didn't kiss him back, the kiss only lasted a few seconds. When he pulled away Christopher stared into my eyes for just a few more seconds. Christopher stood up and ran out of the house, I was to shocked to run after him so I stayed sitting on the couch. Part of me wanted to run after him, but the other part of me wanted to lock myself in my room and never come out. I don't know why, but for a brief moment, I wanted it to be Jared instead of Christopher.


	6. sucking eachothers faces off

**HEYYYY Sorry about not updating the chapters in a while, Ive had alot on my mind and didnt really think about it. Want to know what was preventing e from writing? Well this guy asked me out and my best friend likes him, and I have a crush on his bestfriend. The my crush started talking to me but only becuase he wanted to know why I rejected the guy that asked me out. Now my crush hates me. So Im puting some of my horriblness with relationships in this chapter...this is a very...interesting chapter**

Christopher's POV

I knew I had to apologize to Abby, I cant always run away from my though the kiss caused some problems, i didnt regret it. I waited a few days before going to her house again, now I was sitting in my car. I decided to first text Abby before going to her house.

Chris: Hey, Im sorry

Abby: Its ok, I understand you still have feelings for me

Chris: Just a little bit, Can I come over?

Abby: Yeah, see you soon

Starting my car, I headed off to Abby's house. Usually it would have taken me about half an hour but since I was only a few blocks away I made it in 2 minutes. I could hear music blasting from the house, I knew if I rang the doorbell she wouldnt be able to hear it. I walked into her house and immediatly regreted it. Abby was sitting on the couch, with her back facing me. Her and some guy were making out and he was running his hand through Abby's hair. _That should be me_, I thought. Before ethier of them could see me I ran out the door and got into my car.

**Sorry about the chapter being so short, I have writers block **  
**:P**


	7. One hour and a mystery

**Im REALLY tired right now so this might not be the best chapter, and I cant really remember where I was going with the story. **

Abby's POV

I dont know how it happened, me and Jared were just talking and he kissed me. I enjoyed the kisses, but the way his fingers were running through my hair, disgusted me. I wanted to push him away but I also craved the feeling of a pair of lips against my own. After about ten minutes of kissing on my couch I realized Christopher could arrive at any minute.

"Stop," I shyly pushed Jared away from me.

"Why?" Instead of doing what I said he started to kiss my neck gently.

"Christophers coming over soon, you need to go." Jared did not look very happy about what I said.

"Fine," He stood up and just stared at me for a few seconds then left my house. He was obviously pissed at me for inviting Chris over, Im aloud to choose my own friends. I turned down my sterio so I could call Christopher. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" Christopher answered.

"Hey, Where are you?"I asked.

"Sorry something came up...I'll be over in an hour." He sounded nervous, his voice even cracked a few times. I spent the next hour Picking out the cutest outfit, fixing my hair and make-up. I wanted to look perftect, I repeatedly told myself it wasnt to impress Christopher but I knew It was a lie. I ended up wearing A low cut pink tank top with lace at the top, dark purple, almost black shorts and my black converse sneakers. I didnt fully understand why I would be trying to impress Christopher when I was dating Jared. Nothing had been aking sense in my life for a while.

Christopher's POV

The sight of another guy having his lips on Abby's made me want to scream. Thats exactly what I did once I was in my car. Now I had to go over to her house and face her, luckily she had no idea that I had seen her and some guy kissing. Since I had an hour until I had to leave, I sat in my car in an abandoned parking lot. I opened up a white envelope and pulled out twenty pictures. All of them were of me and Abby together, we had taken them over last few weeks. Each one was diffrent, us at the zoo, at the park, huging in the mall, eating at Mcdonalds, sitting in her hotub and my most favorite was the one where she is sitting on my lap. I never showed this picture to Abby becuase of the way Im looking at her in the picture. Its to obviouse that I love her, but I cant read her face. Ive spent so long just staring at her smile in the photo, but all I see is happyness, no longing or regret. I wish to know, so bad, how she feels about me, is she still loves me but for now that remains a mistery that I fear will never be solved...


	8. Is wanting still cheating?

**Sorry I havent updated the story, Ive been busy and have had writers block. I did write the chapter but my computer crashed before I saved it so now i have to rewrite everything _**

Abby's POV

i was sitting in my living room on the couch, tapping my fingers impaitently. Christopher was going to be here at any minute, I had so much to tell him. Usually Christopher would have walked straight in, but I heard the door bell. Opening the door I saw Christopher, he looked upset but quickly put on a fake smile and looked at me, but not directly in the eye.

"Hey come in," He didn't say anything but just followed me inside, he was always so good at hiding his emotion but something must have been to over whelming to hide. We both sat down on my couch but Chris looked hesitant.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"nothing" Yet again he put on a fake smile.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"um...I...I am having trouble writing songs," He replyed, It was weird, he never had problems writing songs.

"Well we can fix that,"I got up and grabbed a piece of paper off a nearby table and rummaged through my purse until I found a pencil.

Christofers POV

Abby handed me then pencil and paper, I had so many ideas for songs but all of them would give away my feelings for her. I quickly had to think of something that had nothing to do with a hidden love.

"What do I write about?" I asked her.

"Whats the first thing you think of?" I thought about this for a few seconds and wrote two words that had been bothering me for awhile.

"Sell out?" I ignored her and began writng the lyrics.

_Who the hell have I been kidding?_  
_I sold my soul to the corporation_  
_They know me better than I know myself_  
_I better shut it up_  
_I better shut it up_

_Ya got a problem with the way I think_  
_I got a problem with the way you think_  
_That you can program me like a damned machine_  
_ I'm gonna take a stand and say fuck this scene._

I had only written two verses but it was enough to keep Abby from asking more questions about whats bothering me.

"so.." I said, trailing off.

"Guess what," She said with a light smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to guess,"

"ok..did you win something? Write something? Plan to give me a hug?" I said the last one with a smile.

"No, No, yes but not what I wanted you to guess."

"So I do get a hug?" I put my arms out for her to hug me, she just giggled and excepted the embrace.

"Ok so," she paused "I got a boy friend"

" I know," I was glad she was telling me, but her honesty hurt me just a little bit more.

"How...?" She asked. I didnt want to straight out say I saw her making out with him so I made up a lie.

"I can read you like a book." I told her with a fake grin, It wasn't a complete lie but I still felt bad.

"Then what am I thinking right now?" She said with the cutest smile.

"Your thinking..That you want to hug me again,"

Abbys POV

I wasn't thinking that I wanted to hug him, I wanted to kiss him.

**Hope you enjoyed my mega short chapter**


	9. HELP PLEASE

**Hey, I just wanted to say that Im having a bit of a writers block, so I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. Please message me if you have an idea that would REALLY help but dont send your idea in one f the reviews incase I use it, I dont want to spoil anything to readers. So PLEASEEE send an idea, the sooner I get ideas, the sooner I continue the story.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	10. Hot Red Bikini

**This chapter is mostly pointless and used to elaberate on Christofers feelings, It would still help alot if you would message me some ideas for future events in the story. Thanks for reading, please review :) 3**

Abbys POV

Christofer wasnt being himself latley, I missed his smile so I invited him over to go swimming. I had just bought a new bikini, it was pretty small and a deep red, for some reason I think I bought it becuase of Chris, but Im not sure why. The wait was horrible, he was twenty minutes late, I had been suning out in my back yard, attempting to get a tan on my pale skin. Finally I heard the door bell ring, I slipped a tank top over my bikini and went to the door. Christofer was standing there, looking as akward and adorable as ever.

"Hey come on," He followed me in with out saying much.

"So...How have you been?" Christofer spoke right as we got into my back yard.

"Pretty good," I said with a big smile.

"So...Had any..fun...with jared yet?" Christofer said teasenly, he always loved to joke around and tease me about Jared now.

"Nooo..I dont do that, Remember?" I said with a giggle.

"Oh I definently remember," Christofer quicklly tugged off his T-Shirt and jumped into the pool, the large splash covered my shirt in water. He immediantly started laughing at me when he rose back up from under the water. I also took my tank top off and jumped in the water with him.

Christofers POV

I did not expect that, yes I do mostly are about a girls personality when Im choosing a girlfriend, but looks dont hurt ethier. I thought Abby was cute, but now I know she's also sexy. The only problem is, that she has been dating Jared for two weeks now, and it seems like they arent breaking up any time soon. I felt a tug on my leg and was suprised as I was pulled under water by Abby. I quickly swam back up to the top and met up with her face to face.

"Guess what" I said.

"What?" Abby asked with the cutest laugh.

"Dunk!" I yelled and grabbed her shoalders and pushed her head under water. I dont think Ive ever seen her eyes get so big before. I looked around, but didnt see her head appear. I started counting the seconds, My eyes searched the water around me but I just couldnt see her.

"Abby!" I yelled her name in hope that maybe she had just gotten away with out me noticeing. I started to panic a bit, it had been twenty seconds since she went under...

"Over here," Abby waved at me from the shallow end, she must have swam under water and I just didnt see her. All my worry disapeared when I saw her smiling face.

"Why are you over there?" I asked and started swimming toward her.

"Becuase you cant dunk me when Im in the shallow end!" She said with a smirk. When I reached her, the water was only up to my waist. She looked so beautiful with the water glistening off her skin, I felt like I needed to touch her, nothing bad, just hold her cheek or hand.

"I may not be able to dunk you but..." I swooped her out of the water and held her in my arms. "I can still do this," She saw what I was about to do and took in a breath of air. I dropped my arms down and she plumeted into the water. She didnt come back up though, she just sat at the bottom of the pool, so I did the same. We faced each other, sitting cross legged, holding our breaths, at the bottom of the pool. After a few seconds Abby came next to me and wrapped me in her arms. I took her in mine, I wanted the hug to last but we needed to breath so I let her go and we surfaced. She stood up right infront of me and just smiled. I have to say, Ive never seen a girl as beautiful as her.


	11. Christofer has a date

Christofers POV

Yesterday I had met a girl, her name was Elizabeth. Yes I still do love Abby, but maybe if she see's me with Elizabeth then she might remember her old feelings for me. I was going to invite Abby to go on a double date, butI just couldnt, theres a part of me that cant make abby feel anything except happyness. But I owe it to Elizabeth to atleast go on one date with her so I decided to take her to the movies. I thought about taking her to a chick flick but she said she would rather see a scary movie. Most guys would love to take a girl to a scary movie, so thier date would hold onto thier arm, hide thier face in thier chestwhen shes scared. It shouldbe perftect, but its not, I only want abby to hold my arm when shes scared. The name of the movie was called 'Night of the Living dead' it was obviously about zombies, Zombies dont scare me but thier not my most favorite thing either. I grabbed about 50 dollars on my way out and got into my beat up old car. The day before I had done my best to clean up my car but I didnt have any change to go get it vacumed so the floor was a mess. Elizabeth lived in a small town house just a few miles from Abby, I doubted Abby knew her since she was a year older than her. I hadnt told Abby yet, I wanted to atleast get one date out of the way before deciding if I wanted to continue seeing this girl. I didnt get a chance to get out of the car becuase I saw Elizabeth start walking out of her house, she was very pretty but compared to Abby she was nothing.

"Hey," I opened the door from the inside so she could get in.

"Hello Christofer," She said with a shy smile.

"Whats up?" I started to pull away from her house and toward town again.

"Oh not much, I told my sister your name and she freaked out."

"How come?" I asked even though the answer was obviouse.

"Becuase apparently your in the music buisness,"

"Yeah, I am, I kinda failed to mention that, sorry"

"I havent even listened to any of your songs yet," She said while pouting.

"Well do you want to?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe..." She said with a laugh.

"Get the CD off the back seat labled 'Nevershoutnever' " She grabbed the CD and put it into my CD player and started reading the songs listed on the back of the CD case. The song 'I love you more than you will ever know' Started playing, It was one of the songs I wrote after Abby left.

"I love the cover," She showed me the case, of course it just had to be the picture of me shirtless..again.

"I hate my manager for making me get that picture..." I said out of embaressment.

"Well I think its...sexy," She said with a giggle. Right after the third track on the CD, 'Sellout' started playing we pulled into the movie theater parking lot. The last thing I wanted to see was Jareds truck only a few cars to the left of us.

**Thanks 'Looking death in the eyes' for the GREAT idea, I could still use some more ideas becuase I might just make a trequal! :D So keep messaging me your ideas**


	12. Butterfly kisses

Christofers POV

Of course they would be here! Nothing in my life goes right apparently. Jared and Abby were standing at one of the Ticket booths, luckily I had printed out out tickets already so me and Elizabeth walked straight in with out Abby or Jared seeing us. We stood in line to get popcorn and drinks, I kpt remember how Abby told me about how she hates zombie movies. Abby was always scared easily, she never wanted to see a scary movie. After the painful 10 minutes of standing in line, we finally got our, overly priced, popcorn and drinks. We entered the theater and chose seats in the middle of the row, at the front. The previews were uninteresting and long, as usual. I couldnt enjoy anything, all becuase I was wondering if Jared and Abby were watching the movie, or just sucking eachothers faces off. Eliabeth sighed and laid her head on my shoalder, she was very sweet and maybe if I was lucky I could fall in love with her and forget about abby. But that could never happen.

"Christofer?" I heard a girl whisper, It was abby. "Can we sit with you?" I just nodded yes and saw he very un happy look on Jareds face.

"Whos this?" Abby asked and pointed at Elizabeth.

"Oh this is Elizabeth my date, Elizabeth this is Abby." They both said hello to each other and we all got quiet as the movie started. After about five minutes into the movie, Abby whispered to me.

"How come you didnt tell me you had a date?"she asked.

"Do I now have to tell you everything?" I asked back, It sounded mean but I didnt mean for it to come out that way.

"I thought best friends told eachother stuff like this," She said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well sorry I dont tell you what I do every second of my life." I will admit, I was being a jerk, I should have been focusing on my date not Abby.

"Why are you being like this?"

"I dont know, your the one butting into my personal life." I really wanted to leave, I didnt mean to say any of those things.

"Your such an ignorant jerk, I have no idea why I ever liked you in the first place,"

"Out of all the girls I could have picked, I just had to pick you!"

"You Bastard!" Her voice raised enough that it caught the attention of a nearby employee.

"Can you calm down, I dont want to be kicked out," I said in whisper.

"No! Dont you dare tell me to calm down!" Her voice raised once more.

"Maybe we should go," Elizabeth murmered. I ignored her and turned my attention to the annoyed employee with the flash light.

"Excuse me but can you two please leave, we have gotten a few complaints." I stood up, stiff with anger and begun to walk out.

"Thanks alot Abby," I walked away furious.

"We are not done talking!" She yelled and followed after me. I stoped walked once I was at the side of the movie theater. I took out a ciggarette and started to light it. Abby grabbed the ciggarette from my hand and threw it on the ground, crushing it with her sneaker.

"What the Fuck! That was my last one!" I yelled, I had been smoking alot more since she had started dating Jared.

"I dont care! You are going to listen to me, and tell me why your being such a jerk!" We just started screaming at eachother, I have no idea about what. So many horrible things were flying out of my mouth.

"Your such a selfish bastard! I wish I never met you!" She screamed, she looked like she was about to cry.

"How do you think I feel? I got stuck with the one girl in the world that cant do anything!" I yelled back, she was now pressed up against the brick wall of the movie theater, even though I was two feet infront of her she kept backing up.

"I hate you!" She screamed with her loudest voice possible. I was filled with anger, My fists tightened and I got so stiff. Abby looked so frightened, I think she thought I was going to hit her. The last thing I would ever do was hit her, Instead I grabbed her face with my hands and brought my lips to hers. The kiss was filled with so much anger and lust but the passion came from Abby. It didnt stop at one kiss, I pretty much shoved my tounge down her throat and lightly pressed her against the wall. The kiss became a full blown make out session. I would have kept going but I needed to breath so I pulled away. But I couldnt keep my lips off of her so I started kissing her neck.

"Christofer..." I ignored her and continued kissing her neck.

"Christofer...stop..." I stoped with her neck and went back to her lips, giving her small pecks on the lips in between words.

"Why?" I asked.

"Stop...I cant," Once again, I ignored her.

"Please stop," She pushed me away but I still remained pressed up against her, I couldnt let her go, not yet anyway.

"Im sorry, but...I just cant..." I let her walk away, I just ruined my friendship and possibly lost every chance I would have to be with her for just ten minutes of kissing.

"I love you" I said as she walked away crying.


	13. Homebase

Abbys POV

I just couldnt do it, I wanted to stay with Christofer. I couldnt, not again. Everything I want was so close now, I could have him but not now. I have to break up with Jared first. I texted him to come over to my house and ten minutes later I heard the door open.

"Abby?" Jared walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Im sorry," I apolagized.

"Its ok, we can go to the movies another time," he told me.

"No its not that," I said while avoiding his gaze.

"Then what are you saying sorry for,"

"I...Its just...I want to..." It was so hard to say.

"I know what you want to tell me,"

"You do?" I looked at him and immediatly doubted he did when I saw his smile. He brushed my hair back behind my ear and stroked my cheek.

"Its ok, I want it to, are you nervous?" I had no idea what he thought I was talking about, but I was nervous about breaking up with him so I nodded.

"I love you," Jared said and started kissing me, the kisses were forced and he pushed me down on the couch. I didnt know what to do, he took me by suprise, I could feel his hands going under my shirt and slowl up my back. Apparently he hadnt realized I wasnt kissing him back. When his hands started undoing the back of my bra, I pushed him off of me.

"Whats wrong? Isnt this what you want?" He asked, I made my way out from under him and stood next to the couch.

"No! I want to break up," I finally said it.

"Its becuase of him isnt it?" I knew he was talking about Christofer, I didnt have to say anything for him to know it was. Jared stood up and stared at me for a few seconds, I broke free from his gaze and stared down at my feet. Jared walked away and slammed the door as he left.


	14. PICTURES

Hey sorry I tried to add links of all the pictures for the chareters but they would work! just go to for any pictures of chris.

To see pictures of the charecters go to and find my page, my username is  
Abbyanneedwards on there, I have all the photos of the charecters


	15. Perftect

**Well Ive updated alot in the past two days, thats the great thing about summer :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes, Im very illiterate when im tired. :P**

Abbys POV

I had to talk to Christofer, but not over the phone. I didnt care that it was 1 in the morning, he just had to know. I vaugly remembered where his tour bus was but I did find it eventually. All if his band members were gone, they left after a few days and went to there own homes. I gathered up my courage and knocked on the tour bus door, I saw the lights come on through the windows. The door slowly opened and a very tired, shirtless, Christofer was standing in front of me. I couldnt help but notice he was only wearing boxers.

"Abby...What are you doing here?" Her murmered.

"We need to talk," I plainly said.

"Can it wait until tommarow?" He asked, Christofer obviously wanted to go back to sleep.

"No," I pushed past him and stood inside the bus.

"Please...come in..." He said sarcasticly.

"Can you please just become a little bit more alert and awake becuase this is improtant." I begged.

"Im awake!" He put on a huge fake smile and widened his eyes, he left out a yarn right after. I just laughed at him and went to his freezer, I filled a cup with some ice water. The cup was small and it was only half filled.

"Thanks for asking if you could get a drink," I quickly splashed the water onto his face.

"Ah!" He jumped when the water hit him. "Why!"

"I need you to be awake...and I kinda wanted revenge cuase you were a jerk to me." I picked up a small towel and tossed it to him.

"Well Im awake now! Please, never do that again!" He did look awake, but now kind of annoyed. "So why are you here again?"

"I want to talk," Christofer finished drying his face and chest off, he then sat next to me on one of the bunks. But he wasnt as close as usual, usually he would sit pressed up against me but now there was about half a foot of space between us.

"About what?" he asked.

"About what happened tonight,"

"Im really sorry about that, I just lost it, I really didnt mean to hurt you." I could tell he was going to say more so I just waited.

"I hope we still remain friends though," He looked so guilty, but I decided to mess with him a little bit.

"Well I dont know christofer...you did kiss me once before and I forgave you, but twice? Im starting to think these arent accidents," He just gave a little laugh in response.

"How come you looked so frightened?" He was trying to get out of answering my statement by replacing it with a question I really didnt want to answer.

"I thought you were going to hit me..." I said while looking down at the ground ashamed.

"I would never hurt you, you should know that already," He lightly brushed against my arm, it was comforting but I would much rather have him kiss me instead.

"...I know some guys that would..." I had to admit.

"Who!" He demanded

"Jared," He imediantly scooted closer to me and held my face so I had to look at him.

"It was only once," The memory came back quickly, me and jared had been sitting in my room, just talking, we had only been dating for about a week. The whole conversation he kept hinting that he wanted to touch me but I ignored the hints and continued talking. After awhile he kept making mean comments and only after a few minutes he had gotten so mad that I wouldnt give him what he wanted that he...hit me, he just slapped me with the back f his hand and stormed out. Christofer was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Im fine, it was only once and he did apolagize."

"If he ever trys to do something like that again, can you please tell me,"

"yes but he wont be doing that again, hes no longer my boyfriend" Christofers eyes lit up at this but then were filled with sorrow once again.

"Why?" Apparently he just didnt get the message, maybe I had to deliver it in a much clearer way.

"You tell me..." I locked me lips with him, just to get even with him, I didnt stop at just a kiss but kept going in for more of his sweet lips. It was funny how his skin was so warm but just part of his chest and face were cold from the water I had spilled on him. Every time I needed to catch my breath, I let him kiss my neck. Everything seemedperftect, I had the boy I loved back, jared was gone and all the confusion in my life had dissapeared.

**PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS, ive only gotten one so far :( so ppleeaaasseeeee send them, it would help SO much**


	16. Movie date

Abbys POV

I had to explain to Natalie that nothing happend with me and Christofer. She was so concerned becuase I was gone for two...maybe three hours.

"So what did you do?" Natalie asked.

"Kissed"

"For three hours...?" She asked suspicously.

"And talked,"

"For three hours...?"

"Natalie!" I yelled.

"What! Sorry for being concered for my little sis," She gave me a big smile and put her arms out for a hug, I gladly took the hug.

"Im so glad your happy!"

"What time is it?" I asked, remembering I was suppose to meet up with Christofer.

"7:18" She said after checking her watch.

"Im going to be late!" I yelled, I grabbed my car keys, purse and sliped on my flip flops. I nearly fell as I ran out the door. I was suppose to meet Christofer at his tour bus, we were going to watch a movie that aired at 7:30 pm. I finnaly arrived at Christofers, two minutes before the movie started. I didnt bother with knocking and just walked straight in, the smell of pop corn hit me and Christofer was standing at the microwave taking the smoking bag out.

"I may have had some pop corn issues," he opened up the bag of pop corn slightly, "So we can either eat burnt popcorn or I can make some more,"

"Just make some more," While he threw the burnt pop corn away I got out a new packet and handed it to him. As a turned around I noticed what was on the table. There were two lit candles, and a dinner placed out. I didnt say anything to Christofer, just gave him a kiss and sat down and waited for him to fix the pop corn problem.

"I thought you would be here a bit earlier, but I guess we can eat dinner during the movie."

"Sorry I was late, I had to explain a few things to Natalie," Christofer didnt ask what and just turned on the TV, he then poured the popcorn in the bowl and brought over two sodas.

"I love you," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too," He planted his soft lips on mine and we bagan watching the movie.


	17. Martinis and Beer

Christofer's POV

Me and Abby had been dating for 2 months so far, every friday we met up at the park and every wednesday we went out some where to eat. We made it our thing to do this, so we would always have something to look forward to in the week. it was saturday and me and Abby found a club only a twenty minute drive away. We both decided to go tonight so I drove up to abbys house, she came running out before I could even honk the horn.

"Hey," She gave me a hello kiss and I pulled away from the curb to start driving to the club. We didnt talk much on the way there, It was nice just to enjoy her company without having to speak. After the short, pleasent, drive, we pulled up to an oddly shaped building with a large neon sign that said 'Late night Party'. I held Abbys hand as we walked inside just so I wouldnt loose her in the crowd.

"Hey can we go get some drinks?" Abby asked with an adorable smile.

"Ya what kind of soda do you want?"

"I dont really want a soda..." I knew she would probably ask for an alcholic drink, I would buy her one drink but I would have to make sure not to let her get drunk.

"ok" I led her over to the bar, her hand still locked with mine. We both sat at the bar and the bartender didnt bother to ask for our ID's.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked.

"A martini on rocks," Abby said.

"I'll just have a beer on tap," The bartender handed us our drinks, we just started talking about nothing in general. We sat there for another hour and the bartender kept refilling our drinks for us. I only drank one beer, someone had to drive us home. But abby was taking the alchol alot harder than I was, she had atleast 4 martinis. Each time I said something she would burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Im tired..." She laid her head on my shoalder and let of a quiet moan.

"Lets go home then." I had to hold her up so she wouldnt fall as we walked, I didnt mean to let her drink that much. After paying the bill I managed to get her in the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked once we stopped at a red light.

"Im taking you home,"

"No! I cant go home!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, your parents cant know about this, well what will they say if you dont come hime tonight?" I asked.

"Ill tell them I spent the night at Lauras," I couldnt let her go home drunk so I turned the car around and headed for my tour bus.

"Thanks," When we arrived I had to once again help Abby walk to the door, she stumbled her way into the tour bus and collapsed on one of the bunks.

"Good night, Abby"

"Nighty Night Christofer," I kicked off my mocasins and didnt bother to change before lying down on my bunk. Only a few seconds after I closed my eyes I heard Abby get up from her bunk.

"I forgot to give you a good night kiss," She said. Abby leaned down and kissed me, but she didnt pull away, and kept kissing me.

"Abby you need to go to bed," She continued to kiss me but the kisses were much more passionate now.

"Ok" She slid into the bunk with me and sat on top of me.

"Abby your drunk, your not thinking straight. The next thing I knew she was taking off my shirt.

Abby's POV

I may have been drunk but I still knew exactly what I wanted.


	18. Guilty and sick

Christofer's POV

I felt so bad, I felt like I had tooken advantage of her becuase she was drunk. We didnt talk the next morning becuase she had a horrible hang over and had to be home early. I needed to apologize so I headed off to her house, it had been two days since that night. Yesterday I had to record a song for my new album so I couldnt talk to her then but now I was standing on her porch. Abby opened up the door and put her arms around my neck.

"hey," She gave me a kiss and took my hand. I closed the door behind me and we went to go sit in her living room.

"Im sorry," The smile dissapeared from my face.

"For what?"

"I took advantage of you, Im really sorry, I didnt know what to do," I confessed.

"No you didnt," She started twirling my hair with her fingers.

"Yes I did, you were drunk, I never should have let you go so far,"

"I dont care," She started kissing me but I had to pull away.

"But I feel so bad,"

"Dont," She started kissing my again, I decided to accept that she did have some control over what she was doing that night.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her inbetween kisses.

"Lets go to the park!" I grabbed her hands and pulled her up fro the couch.

"Lets go then," A huge smile appeared on her face, as we were walking out the door she grabbed her phone and wallet, and slipped them in her pockets. We jogged out to my car and headed for the park.

2 weeks later

Abby's POV

I felt horrible, ever since yesterday I have been feeling like throwing up. It was not very fun. Christofer just sat on the side of my bed and talked to me for hours, he didnt want to leave incase i needed to go to the doctor. I was slowly started to feel better, I went ahead and assumed that I had the flu but my tempature was normal. I didnt really care what I had as long as I started feeling better soon. It was the worst in the mornings, I would wake up sick, feel fine most of the day but randomy get sick again. It was horrible.


	19. Kissing in the rain

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Abbys POV

I finally began feeling better so me and Christofer went out to dinner. He was such a gentleman. He held the door, pulled out a chair for me, even romanticly kissed me on the hand when he saw me. The night was perftect, the best thing was we went to a small clearing in some woods, which we were able to drive into. We set down a blanket and Christofer built a small fire. We roasted marshmellows, made smores and even sang some cheesy camp songs while Christofer played the guitar. The only thing that would make this night better is if it could last forever. It was so sad to see the fire burn out and Christofer cleaning up. When we were half way done cleaning everything up it started to rain.

"Get in the car!" Chris told me. I did as he said and watched from the window as he got soaking wet. I didnt want him to have to clean everything up by himself so after a few minutes I got out of the car and stepped in the pouring rain. His hair and cloths were plastered to his skin, mine would be pretty soon.

"Your going to get sick again," He pointed out.

"I dont care," I gave him a quick kiss and realized my life was at the current moment, a cheesy romantic comedy. We were kissing in the rain, it was perftect, he was perftect. Everything in my life was going right for once.

**The next few chapters are going to be lots of fun to write!**


	20. Hospital

Abby's POV

It was all wrong, this shouldnt be happening to me. Everything wasnt going according to plan. I knew I had to go to the hospital, The thought hurt so much. I told my mother I wasnt feeling well and wanted to go to the doctor. She just saidok, handed me the insurence card and didnt ask any questions. I had made up my mind,  
But I was still scared.

**Yes I know its short but I will upload more tonight.**


	21. A tired mind andbody

Christofers POV

Abbys mom had told me that Abby had gone to the doctors, I was about to leave to go see her but she arrived at her house.

"Hey, why did you go to the doctors?" I asked. She just gave me a weak smile and replyed.

"I just wasnt feeling well."

"I hope you feel better soon." I gave her a side hug and she rested her head on my shoalder. I kissed her on the cheek and we just sat down on her couch and watched TV. After a few episodes of the office she fell asleep, with her head on my chest. I gently picked her up, without waking her, and carried her all the way to her room. Abby didnt move or wake up as I laid her on her bed. I lightly kissed Abby on her forhead.

"I love you," She did nothing in reply so I left.

**Ya, its short I know, Im tired so my creaticity is HORRIBLE, plleeaasseeee message me ideas that would be GREAT**


	22. Big News

Abbys POV

I had gotten the call, Christofer was in the hospital. They said he was just walking across the street when a car rounded the corner and couldnt stop. I was too shocked to do anything, I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I cried the whole way there, when I got to the hospital, I ran in side and demanded the nurse told me where he was. She directed me to room 44 and barged into the room. Christofer was just siting up on a bed with a bandage on his hand.

"Hey abby," I just stood in shock, I had excpeted the worst, not this.

"Well Im fine, thanks for asking, just a few bruises," I couldnt say anything in reply so all I did was sit next to him and let his strong protective arms wrap around me. We soon left without speaking a word to eachother, I didnt cry, I didnt want to until i atleast got home. I had been so worried, I thought he was going to be seriously hurt or even dead. But no, he was fine, I wasnt sure if I was happy becuase he is fine, or sorrowful becuase I felt like I almost lost him. We pulled up into my drive way and as soon as he got out of the car I grabbed his hands. We practicly ran up to my room and I locked the door so my parents couldnt come in. He just sat on the edge of my bed looking as cute as ever. Sitting next to him I felt the tears start to run down my hot cheeks.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me.

"I love you too," He gave me a warm smile and gently wiped the tears away.

"Dont you ever do that again, " I started,"I was so worried, I thought you were hurt or even dead! Dont you ever scare me like that again!" I started to raise my voice. "You can never leave us!" I started to cry and hugged him, praying that he didnt notice what I said.

"Us?" He asked. I wanted to change the subject so I continued crying and didnt answer him.

"You and natalie?" I shook my head no to his question.

"Im not naming it Natalie," I stated.

"Wait...What?" He pulled away from the hug and locked eyes with me. I took Christofers hand, and laid it on my stomach. His eyes grew wide, I expected to see fear in his eyes, but instead it was suprise and happyness.

"Christofer...Im pregnant,"

**DUH DUH DUUHHHHHH Oh yeah that is such a great ending for the sequal right? By the way, this is the LAST chapter of the sequal, actually the last chapter of THE WHOLE STORY. So Im not going to be writing anymore, I thought about having Abby get an abortion and Christofer is so mad he just leaves her and such. So yeah..Thats what happens. Use your own imaginations to come up with what should happen.**

**AND just incase you want to know JUST KIDDING, of course Im continueing this! Well not the sequal, but Im going to start a TREQUAL, Its going to be called "Big City Dreams"! So make sure you keep and eye out, I MIGHT start it tonight. I dont know yet. So yeah...Thank you so much for reading this!1 You guys are GREAT. PLEASEEEEE send in ideas, Ive only gotten one, so alot more would be AMAZING. How about this, if you give me an awesome idea and I use it then I will put your own character in atleast one chapter.! :D 3**


End file.
